Organized Madness
by M.O.X.X
Summary: Various changeable pairings, scarring of various minds, and Xemnas making BROWNIES! And more craziness yet to come! Can you handle the madness?


Organized Madness

Chapter 1: In Which the First Two Additions are Introduced

* * *

Demyx was looking around when a red-haired girl glomped him from behind.

"Hey, where's that–" he started to say, but was cut off by Raixim, the girl.

"Axel!" she asked.

"Yeah!" he agreed.

"I dun' know." she said. "Jynx, where's Axel?"

"I've got a lovely bunch 'o coconuts, de de de de, there they are a- standing in a row bum bum bum. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give em a twist a flick of the wrist that's the showmen said!" a small girl with reddish black hair chimed in, appearing and then disappearing in a flash.

The others stared for a moment, then silently and unanimously decided to ignore it.

"I haven't the slightest clue where he is." a green-haired girl with golden eyes, Jynx, replied to Raixim's earlier question.

"Well we need him." Demyx said petulantly.

Jynx sighed. "Weird, Axel's usually following me. Or–"

The spiky red-haired man jumped out of nowhere at her, shouting, "Jynx!"

Jynx shrieked, half-dying. "Axel, you're horrible!" she whined.

Axel smiled. "Awe."

"So... I think Xemnas told us to do something... but I can't remember what it was..." Raixim said.

"...I can't either." Demyx admitted.

"If you don't do it, you'll get in trouble..." Saix warned.

"AHHH!" Raixim yelled, hiding behind Demyx. "When the hell did YOU get here!"

"He's been with me." Axel said.

"Axel was screwing around, I had to go find him." Saix explained.

"Axel..." Jynx said with a sigh.

"Hello, Xemnas, mission!" Saix reminded them.

"Calm down!" Axel and Jynx chorused.

"Didn't Xemnas want us to check Beast's castle?" Jynx asked.

"I... think so... is the Keyblade Master there?" Raixim asked cautiously.

"I hope not." Demyx said. "I still have a damn bruise from where he hit me!"

"You mean... you met him?"

"Yeeeaaahhh..."

Raixim gasped.

"Wow Demyx, you sound rather scared." Jynx teased.

"That's because the Keyblade master is no joke." Axel said sternly.

"Ah, I see..." Jynx said. "Raixim, what are we to do?"

Saix left, looking rather bored.

"Well, how rude." Axel sounded offended.

"No kidding!" Jynx said, sticking her tongue out at where Saix had used to be.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the castle!" Axel said, heading off.

"Wait!" Demyx called, and was ignored. "Awe, man."

"Just open a portal." Raixim suggested.

"Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one." Demyx sighed, opening a portal. They all walked through it.

And found themselves in Twilight Town.

"The hell...?" Raixim asked.

"WTF! We're not supposed to go there!" Jynx cried.

"Or are we." Axel said.

"Demyx what did you do?"

"Let me see." Axel said, opening another portal.

Jynx stared at what was before her.

"Hm. It's the same thing." Axel said.

"...Maybe, I should open the portal." Raixim suggested, opening a portal .

"Let's go!" Demyx said happily, stepping through, followed by the others. This time they actually made it to the Beast's Castle.

"Yay!" Raixim sang, doing a little dance.

"Axel, stop pouting." Jynx said. "Axel?" she repeated.

Axel closed the other portal. "Let's go." he said.

"OK." Jynx said.

"Hmmm..." Axel murmured.

"Something on your mind?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah, Xemnas sent _us_ here, but Saix too. So the main question is, where the hell did Saix go?"

"Maybe Xemnas had other plans for him." Demyx suggested.

"It still doesn't add up." Axel complained.

"Axel, just forget about it, let's do what we came to do and leave. This place gives me the creeps, yo." Jynx said with a shudder.

"What were we supposed to do?" Raixim questioned.

"Um... steal that stupid rose?" Demyx said uncertainly.

"Didn't Xaldin do that already?" Raixim said, confused.

"No. He was too busy–"

Axel cut Demyx off. "Makin' love to Saix!"

Demyx and Raixim screamed. "AHHHHHHHH! God we didn't need to hear that!"

"Honestly!" Jynx added.

"No, he failed at getting the rose." Axel sighed. "So pathetic."

"Well, let's get to work." Jynx said, cracking her knuckles.

"This is your first real mission..." Axel trailed off.

"So. What are you saying, Axel, that I can't get the rose?" Jynx challenged.

"No, no, not at all... heh heh." Axel said nervously.

"Don't piss her off." Demyx said, grinning and nudging Axel.

"Be quiet." Axel snapped.

"So, what now?" Demyx asked innocently.

Axel glanced at Demyx. "Saix and Xaldin having Sex!" he randomly blurted.

"Oh God!" Demyx cried. "The mental pictures, they BURN!"

Axel rolled on the floor in helpless laughter.

"Axel that's not funny." Jynx said, shuddering.

"Haha, yes it is, heheheheh."

Jynx sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno, for starts how about a kiss?"

Jynx started. "Uh... let's look for that rose." she said quickly, wandering away.

"Axel!" Demyx screamed, finally recovering a bit. "Are you trying to kill us!"

"Maybe..." Axel said with an evil smile.

Raixim followed Jynx.

"So, where is this said Rose?"

"I think it's in the castle." Demyx said.

"No dip, Sherlock." Raixim said. "Wait, I thought you were back there talking to Axel!"

"I was, but..." Demyx whined. "He started talking dirty again.

"Well, for now you're saved by the blue raspberry jelly beans." Raixim stated.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Axel came up behind them, singsonging, "Saix and Xaldin!"

"You're going to hell." Demyx growled.

"No I'm not." Axel said blithely, poking Jynx.

"Axel!" Jynx growled.

"Now I'm going to hell." Axel said, smiling his evil smile again.

"Oh yeah." Demyx said. He opened a portal inside the castle that led to the ballroom.

"What is this place, Demyx?" Jynx asked.

"The ballroom." Demyx informed her.

"Is the rose here?"

"Nope, it's in one of the wing outside this room."

"OK." Axel said. He opened a door. "Now where do we go?"

"The rose is either in the West or East wing..." Demyx said.

"Let's go East!" Raixim suggested.

They all followed her east, entering that room.

Belle screamed bloody murder as she covered herself up. Axel snickered at her.

"What the hell!" Belle cried. "Why are you here? GET OUT!"

"Hey, calm down." Raixim said soothingly. "We're looking for a rose. Seen it?"

Belle visibly noted their black cloaks. "Uh... no, I haven't." she said nervously.

"I bet you have and you just don't wanna tell us." Demyx said.

"Tell us and we'll leave you alone." Axel put in.

"No." Belle said stubbornly.

Xaldin popped up out of nowhere, cuddling Saix. "It's in the Beast's room." he informed them.

Belle screamed bloody murder again.

"Will you shut up!" Axel yelled.

"If it's not here it must be in the West wing, Axel." Jynx said.

"No it isn't!" Belle said a little too quickly.

"You lie." Demyx accused.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Listen, princess, the sooner you tell us, the sooner we'll be out of your hair."

"Xaldin if you know this... WHY AREN'T YOU in there getting the rose?" Jynx snarled.

"Because I don't want to." Xaldin replied.

"Lazy..." Demyx muttered.

"Good for nothing." Axel added.

Xaldin ignored them and kissed Saix. The others all groaned in disgust and looked away.

"I can't believe we've got two fuckin' homos in the Organization! What is it coming to?" Demyx lamented.

"It wasn't just two. Remember Marluxia?" Axel reminded him.

"Yeah..." Demyx left off, waiting for more.

"He dated Saix for a whole year. And then when Roxas came in to the Organization, he tried coming on to me..."

"... ... ...Whoa." Raixim said.

"We're a bunch of messed up Nobodies..." Demyx sighed.

"I suppose so, my sitar playing friend." Axel sighed in agreement.

"To the West wing!" Raixim announced out of nowhere.

Saix and Xaldin started to follow her.

"No. You two... go get a room." Raixim ordered.

Saix shrugged. "Okay." He kissed Xaldin again as he opened a portal.

"Heya, Demyx, Raixim forgot that you're the Melodious Nocturne!" the same coconut-song-singing girl from before popped up briefly and disappeared just as soon as last time.

"Raixim, how could you forget?" Demyx sobbed, looking accusingly at the female nobody.

"Saix, Xaldin, stay out of my room!" Jynx warned, shaking her fist at the closing portal.

"Yeah, stay out of our room." Axel agreed.

"The hell?" Jynx looked at Axel in shock.

"I don't want to know." Demyx announced.

"Neither do I, Demyx." Jynx said.

Axel headed for the West wing.

"Axel! Wait for me!" Jynx yelled, following him.

Raixim and Demyx took the handy-dandy portal to the Beast's room.

Five minutes later Axel arrived.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he demanded.

"Portal." Raixim said.

"There's the rose!" Demyx said excitedly, pointing at it.

"Let's get in before the–" Axel was cut off by the Beast's roar. "Whoa!" he said, coming to a screeching halt.

"Quick, grab it!" Demyx said.

"But he scares me!" Jynx cried.

"Oh jeez..." Axel and Demyx sighed in unison.

"Get out!" the Beast roared.

"Uh-oh." they all chorused.

Raixim grabbed the Rose. "Got it!" she told them, sinking into a portal.

"Oh shit." Axel said. He opened another portal. "Go!"

* * *

A/N:

Xirao: And heeeere's our first chapter, typed up courtesy of... Me! I haven't come in yet, just so you all know.

Next chapter: More Saix and Xaldin, evil photos, and brownies! And that's just to start!


End file.
